Total Drama Road Trip
by Bournelove
Summary: Come join Chris and Topher on the road trip of lifetime for ten million dollars! Apps are closed. The cast is set.
1. Chapter 1

**You're sitting at home watching TV when a commercial pops up.**

"Yo, Chris McLean here." Chris stood in front of a crummy back drop.

"And Topher." Topher shoved his way in front of Chris.

"You may know me from the award winning television series know as Total Drama. We're back for a sixth season." Chris shoved Topher out of the camera viewing. "Would you like to be apart of a life changing experience?"

_**In his dreams. I am not going to be humiliated on international television for one million**_** dollars.**

"I bet you would be for ten million." Chris raised his arms out. **_Okay. Now you have my_**** attention.** "You and twenty-nine other contest will be traveling on luxurious tour buses for the road trip of a life time."

"We're looking for thirty contest who think that they can put up with the harsh treatment, crappy food and humiliation." Topher came back on camera shoving Chris out of the way. "If this is you then go to to read all the rules and sign up."

"We're looking..." Chris shoved at Topher.

"For a great..." Topher shoved back.

"Season here on..." Chris said.

"Total Drama Road Trip." They both said pushing at each other. Simultaneously they both fell off camera. "My hair!" They both yelled. The website went across the screen and you wrote it down on the back of your hand. You go to the website and look at the rules.

* * *

**Welcome to Total Drama Road Trip**

**Must be 16-18 years of age to enter.**

**Not have spent more than a year in prison**

* * *

You nod your head reading the rules. You pass all of them.

* * *

**Application**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye Shape**

**Makeup:**

**Body Type:**

**Ethnicity: **

**Skin Color:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Family:**

**Home town:**

**Home state:**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:**

**Facial features i.e. a mustache, mole:**

**Day Clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Robe & Towel Color:**

**Bio:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Relationship:**

**Sexuality:**

**Looking to be in one/What's your type:**

**Q&A**

**Why do you want to be apart of TDRT?**

**What are you going to do with the money?**

**What would you do if you were eliminated first:**

**Before the merge?**

**Runner up?**

**Winner?**

**If you lost in general?**

**Are you up for alliances?**

**On a scale of 1 to 10, how attractive are you?**

**Do you have an accent?**

**How smart are you?**

**What is your temper like?**

**Do you have catchphrase?**

**Audition Tape:**

**Thanks for entering!**

**Okay so I know this was a super long app, but I just want to know as much as I can to portray your OC the best I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls:**

**1. Aubrey-Joy "AJ" Owens (The artistic rocker) submitted by zebra'sarebetterthanyou**

**2. Amberly "Amber" Johnson by The animekitty89 (The goofy DJ)**

**3. Briar Monroe by Briar 4(The intelligent sweetheart)**

**4. Mary "Dusk" Riffen by wolfs1999 (The suck up lesbian)**

**5. Noel Ivyn by Super Guest (The cancer fighter)**

**6. Allison "Allie" Michelle by invaderzimdibfan(The wannabe mad scientist)**

**7. Mia "Mi Mi" Evans Jby asonJones13 (The cute sporty girl)**

**8. McKayla "Kayla" Hearts by Orange Carrots (Alice in Wonderland)**

**9. Emily "Em" Richards by Panda0615 (The animal lover)**

**10. Alyona "Aly" Smith by Guest (Mean girl)**

**11. Risa Sakuraba by Smart Weasel (Geeky Asian)**

**12. Asia "A" Johanna by Katchingfire15 (The bitch a.k.a The Queen Bee)**

**13. Ruby "Rube" Norman by zombiefear101 (The tough outcast)**

**14. Carson Adams by Bournelove (The People Person)**

**15. Estelle "Stelle" Carmin-Juniper Milatta-Williams by Laffy Daffy(The individual)**

**Guys:**

**1. Lucas Smith by dsjoshua1 (The manipulating deceiver) **

**2. Jeremy Blade by wolflover595(The Cowboy)**

**3. Odessa "Tank" Sosa by Tank9811 (The Italian Solider)**

**4. Nigel "Speedy" Bonsu by Adverb (Speedy Sport)**

**5. Jason "Jay" Stephens by Zak Saturday (The bodybuilder)**

**6. Dustin Wiker by Katchingfire15 (The emo)**

**7. Tristan "Tiger" Wellings JR. by BigBenjamin (The Wannabe White Gangsta)**

**8. Evan Williams by Evan(The Good boy)**

**9. Dutch "Dutchie" Orlov by zombiefear101 (The school yard bully)**

**10. Derek "Sparky" Sparks by A random surprise(The Prankster)**

**11. Abraham Godfrey Cunningham by Laffy Daffy (The Goofy Counterpart)**

**12. Noel "Digi" Digtal by Adverb (The Digimon Expert)**

**13. Dante Offerman by Guest Whatever (The laid back skater)**

**14. Ethan Richardson by Zak Saturday (The alien believer)**

**15. Franklin "Frankie" Tohey by Bournelove (The Party guy)**

**You run to room. You either A: Cheer for joy! You're about to win ten million.**

**Or B: Drop onto your bed and cry.**

**If you were A: You start packing your things. Your finished packing and you call your parents and all your close friends and family. They all cheer for you for the good news. They throw you a party in celebration and then you are off to the airport. You sit on the plane and smile. This is going to be the best summer of your life.**

**A/N: Okay so as everyone can see this is getting off to a great start. I need one more female content ants and nine more male. I'll start the first official chapter as soon as I get the rest! Ciao!**


	3. Episode one: Part One: Back to the lot!

"Chris McLean is back with another season. Welcome everyone to Total Drama Road Trip!" Chris said.

"This season will be a little different from all the others. One difference is the much younger, better looking host, a.k.a, me, Topher." Topher cut in.

"Seriously dude. You're stealing my spotlight." Chris pushed past him. They continued moving forward until they both pressed against the camera.

* * *

_The instrumental begins._

**_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._**

The camera starts with Topher and Chris standing in front of the camera's, both trying to be more in the camera sight than the other.

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

The camera then showed Lucas and Derek shooting a bottle rocket into Chris's tour bus.

**_You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see, _**

Dutch pushed Dustin off of a pier. Amber and Briar jump in to save him

**_I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun._**

Jay flexed at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Alyona looked on.

**_So pack your bags cause I've already one. _**

AJ had a cigarette sitting in front of Big Ben. Ruby sulked next to her and Dustin sat next to her holding a small doll in his hand.

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day._**

Ethan, Evan, Dante and Nigel are all riding horses. Ethan's and Nigel's horse almost crash, sending Ethan flying into a barrel of hay.

**_Cause I wanna be famous. _**

From there, Emily is feeding a baby calf while Ivy and Kayla take a picture.

**_Na, na na-na-na-na_ na-na-na,**

Carson and Jeremy are in the front of a rollercoaster with Asia and Mary in the seat behind them. Asia held a pair of scissors to Carson's hair.

**_na-na-na-na. I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa)_**

The rollercoaster drops down, making Asia drop the scissors and they landed incredibly close to Tiger who was attempting to impress some girls with his rap skills.

**_I wanna be famous (Naaaa). I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa) _**

Mai and Tank are having a pushup contest. Risa shyly watched the contest off to the side.

**_I wanna be famous (Naaaa). _**

Abraham and Stelle are taking a picture with a British guard. Frankie photo bomber the picture.

**_Whistles, I wanna be famous._**

The tour buses sit in a triangle with a fire in between and all the contestants are sitting around it.

* * *

The camera comes back to Chris and Topher. The camera lens was quickly wiped down by a cloth.

"Let's start with welcoming our first contestant." Chris began. "Please welcome..."

"Aubrey-Joy Owens." Topher cut in. The Lamosine pulled up and dropped off a really tiny girl. She was stick thin and had wavy pink, purple and blue that fell to her waist. She had fair skin and large light brown doe eyes. She had two studs on her face. A lip and a nose piercings. She wore a white neck-deep T-shirt over a red, white and black long sleeve. Denim high-waist shorts with various band patches. White Vans with a black signature on the top. Rubber bracelets, friendship bracelets, black and red gauges and a black beanie completed her look.

"For future references it's AJ." She replied carrying her purple luggage out of the Lamosine.

"Whatever." Chris replied. "Just barely passing the jail requirement, we have Lucas Smith." Chris said quickly. Topher rolled his eyes. The Lamosine pulled back up and a guy with blonde spiky hair got out. He was pretty tall and pale. He wore a black shirt with zombies on it, black jeans and yellow sandals. He had skull earrings in and a skull tattoo on his left arm. "Sup, dude." Chris held out a fist. Lucas looked at him and walked past him carrying a grey duffel bag with him.

"Hey." He kissed the air towards AJ. She moved a couple paces to left.

"Next we have Amberly Johnson." Topher held his arms out towards the Lamosine.

"Hi, everyone!" She exclaimed getting out of the car. She had a slight tan and deep red hair. She wore a sleeveless blue sweatshirt and baggy gray jeans and black sneakers. She had black fingerless gloves. Her ears were pierced three times. "Who's ready to party?" She smiled walking over doing a little dance. "Apparently not you." She looked at Lucas.

"Hi, I'm Amberly, but you call me Amber or AJ." She turned towards AJ.

"Hi Amber. I am also AJ." She smiled.

"Next we have from Phoenix, Arizona, The Cowboy, Jeremy Blade!" A tall muscular guy got out of the Lamosine.

"Yeehaw! Howdy everyone. Please everyone do call me Blade or Jeremy if ya like." He walked forward. He wore a tan and light blue cowboy hat along with a white shirt, a tan vest, tan cargo pants with a lot of pockets. He wore dark brown cowboy boots. He had a light tan surpringsly for someone who grew up in the south. He took his hat off briefly to bow to the girls. His hair was sandy tan with light red streaks going through it.

"Where are the chaps cowboy?" Lucas mocked.

"Sadly, I left them at him" He replied placing the hat back on his head.

"Okay." Chris said.

"Next we have the wannabe mad scientist Allie Michelle." A girl got out of the Lamosine. She wore a lab coat, a magenta sweater, black dress pants and white sneakers.

"Greetings everyone." She walked along. She wasn't any taller than AJ. She had messy shoulder length brown hair with black spots that looked like it had been brunt off. She adjusted her oval-shaped glasses and waited with other contestants.

"Next we have probably the toughest contest in Total Drama history, Noel Ivyen." Topher held his arm out to a girl with reddish-brown hair in a pixie cut. She wore an orange sweater, a green skirt and black slippers.

"Hi, you can call me Ivy." She said quietly. She walked over and stood with the group.

"Next we have Mary Riffen." Chris said. A girl got out of the Lamosine. She wore a black shirt with a red skull on it, black baggy jeans and black and red high tops. A chain hung from her pocket. She had long misty blonde hair that fell to her butt. Her bangs swept over her left eye.

"Hi everyone. Please instead of Mary call me Dusk." She said.

"Ha. Ha. Chris, bro. I thought you said that this was a 16-18 year old competition." Lucas laughed.

"Oh look, the sewer rat can speak in complete sentences." She replied back standing next to everyone.

"Next up we have the lovely Briar Monroe." Topher said. An incredibly tall girl stood in front of them. Her shiny, long black hair stopped at her waist. She wore a grey sweat shirt, army green skinny jeans and white high tops. Large round glasses completed off her look.

"Hello everyone. It's really great to be her." She walked towards them. She had a strong southern accent.

"Next we have Mia Evans." Chris A girl stood in a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, pink tennis shoes and a silver M necklaces. Everyone got a little wave from her as she walked over towards them.

"Next we have the party animal, Franklin Tohey!" Topher said.

"Woo-hoo!" A guy with shaggy brown hair was in the sun roof of the Lamosine. "Chris McLean. Topher." He got out grabbing his bags. "What's up my dudes!" He went for a fist bump and received them from both of them. He wore peach colored shorts with a grey and white plaid button up. He had black sunglasses on his face. He walked down the line of other contestants and went for a fist bump and got one from everyone. "Sup' my names Franklin but you guys and gals can call me Frankie." He said flipping his hair out of his face and took the sunglasses out off his face.

"So after the fun welcoming, here's Evan Williams." An Indian guy out with black bags. He wore a black V-neck, faded jeans and green and black high tops. His hair was messily thrown across his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone." He said walking over to them.

"The animal lover herself, Emily Richardson." A girl with large chocolate-brown eyes and a low dirty blonde stood in front of them. She wore an olive-green tank top and a white worn out see through T-shirt along with ripped jean shorts and a pair of black sneakers. Almost immediately little birdies surrounded her. She held out her figure and one landed on it. She carried it with her.

"Isn't it just the cutest." She smiled pulling her luggage behind her.

"Next up we have Noel Digital." A guy wearing a black shirt that said digimon are the champions, black pants and green Nike shoes got out of the Lamosine.

"Hello, everyone." He walked over to them.

"Next up we Dante." The guy was pretty pale. He wore a Falling in Reverse band shirt, dark skinny jeans, a green unzipped hoodie, black and green high tops and green backwards baseball cape covering his black buzz cuts. He looked around.

"Hey pretty ladies." He said to the girls. Some of them blushed while others rolled theirs eyes. "Looks like buzz cuts are in." He walked over.

"Next we have Alyona Tellway." A girl with her light brown hair in a high ponytail got out of the Lamosine.

"You couldn't have sprung for a better ride here." She glared through her sunglasses. She wore a tight yellow T-shirt that showed a little of her stomach. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and yellow wedges.

"Wasn't in the budget." Chris and Topher both shrugged. They looked at each other.

"Oh great. All the freaks are here." She walked over to them. "Excuse me, geekzilla, could you scoot over some. I don't want to stand next the criminal." She spoke to Briar. Alyona looked at Lucas. Briar moved over a little.

* * *

**Confessionals**

_I think I'm in_ love. Lucas grinned.

* * *

**Confessionals**

_If my calculations are correct, which they normally are, she won't last long. I give her three weeks at most."_

* * *

"Next we have Jason Stephens." Chris said. The guy had short hair combed back. He wore tight-fitting red shorts, a red tee, and gray sandals.

"Boooooom." He flexed and the shirt ripped to shreds. He looked a little panicked. "Anyone got an extra shirt that I can wear?" He asked.

"You only brought one shirt?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't plan to wear it that much. It's cool. I'll be fine like this." He walked over with his stuff.

* * *

**Confessionals**

It showed Jeremy shaking his head.

* * *

"Neexxt." Topher said. "We have Odessa Sosa. Better known as Tank." A guy with a buzz cut, beige combat boots, BDU pants and belt, a dark green shirt with dog tags marched up. He held a hand to his brow.

"Tank." Chris saluted him.

"HOOAAA!" He shouted. He marched over to the rest of the campers.

"Abraham Cunningham!" A guy wearing a black T-shirt, purple pants and black shoes hopped out. He had short spiked hair.

"Hey everyone!" He smiled.

"Next up we have the feisty Mckayla Hearts." Chris said. She was by far the shortest girl in the competition. She wore her strawberry blonde hair half-up. She wore an over-sized black sweater, light blue jeans and black Vans.

"Hi." She smiled. Lucas started laughing again. Her smile dropped as she walked over to the group.

"Don't worry about it. He laughs at others insecurities to cover his own." Dusk said. Mckayla gave her a smile.

"Next we have Nigel Bonsu." Topher said with a weird accent. A gut with spiky jet black hair stood in front of them. The first thing everyone noticed were his onyx black eyes. He wore a blue tank top, grey pants and golden boots.

"Why'd you say my name like that?" He asked walking past Topher, who replied with a shrug.

"You have the most unique eyes." Mckayla said.

"Thanks. Nigel." He held his hand out.

"Kayla." She shook.

"Next we have Ruby Norman." Chris said. Her hair was short with long bangs down to her chin. Her hair was completely white. She wore a white hoodie, black jeans and fingerless gloves and white sneakers.

"Next we have Dustin Riker." A guy with black hair with blue tips, the back was short and his bands were longs and swept across the left half of his face, approached them. He wore a black shirt with a cupcake with crossbones on it, black skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. A chibi doll that resembled him hung from his belt loop. He said nothing. Just walked over and stood with the rest of them.

"Next we have Luis Clark." Chris said. A big guy stepped out. "You aren't Luis. Where is he?" Chris asked.

"Luis couldn't make it. He was tied up." He grinned.

"Whatever. Everyone this is Dutch." He said. Dutch set his eyes on Noel and Dustin.

"This is going to be fun." Dutch said.

Next welcome Risa Sakuraba." An Asian girl stood in front of them. She had black hair that went to her chest. Risa wore a long-sleeved dark blue sweater and jeans. She wore black tennis shoes.

"Hello." She said.

"Next we have Tristan Wellings Jr, also known as Tiger." A white guy got out of the Lamosine. He had a blonde buzz cut, a white wife beater and jeans shorts that hung to his hips. His red boxers were shown. He wore white sneakers and a backwards Met's cap.

"Yo, Chris McLean. I knew you would make the right choice. Cause you know I would had to rough you up if you didn't put Tiger on the show. You know what's good. Ya feel me?" He held the front of his pants.

"I have no clue what you're saying." Chris replied.

"Oh, hey, bouta go get me some new hoes. Feel me? Dueces." He held up a peace sign. He walked over and put an arm around Alyona and Briar. They moved away from him quickly. "Ight, then. I don't want ya'll right now, anyways." He said.

"Why is he on this show again?" Topher asked Chris.

"His audition tape was funny." Chris replied.

"Next we have Estelle Carmin-Jumiper Milatta-Wills. We're just going to call you Stelle, kay?" Topher looked at her.

"That's fine. I can't believe you read my entire name." Stelle said. She had an electric green hair with side swept bangs that covered her right eye. She wore a Johnny Cash shirt, red shorts and black Converse. She walked over to them. "Ham?" She looked at Abraham.

"Estelle. What are you doing here?" He hugged her.

"I auditioned and got on. I didn't know you were going to try to get on." She hugged him back.

"Aw look at that, loser couple didn't know each other were auditioning. Now you get to spend the entire summer together." Alyona rolled her eyes. Abraham turned to her.

"I like penis, honey." He said with a serious face. All the other contestants began laughing as Alyona's face fell.

"Next we have Derek Sparks." The door to the Lamosine opened and a bottle rocket shot out. Everyone ducked to the ground. A guy in a batman shirt, tan cargo shorts and black tennis shoes got out laughing.

"Go stand in line with everyone else." Chris said. Topher fixed his hair.

"Next up we have Asia Johanna." Chris said. A girl with strawberry blonde hair to her waist got out of the Lamosine. She wore a white corset top, a black pencil skirt, white heels and a small diamond tiara in her hair.

"Hello everyone." She smiled. "You all look wonderful." She smiled. She walked over to them and started to chat it up.

"And the last male competitor Ethan Richardson." Chris introduced. It was a guy with white flattop hair. He wore a light blue, long-sleeved, Henley shirt it had three buttons and the top one was unbuttoned. A white, short-sleeved, unbuttoned jacket with silver buttons covered it. white, loose-fit jeans with a light blue vertical stripe on each side and silver (Metallic) combat boots finished off his look.

"Hey." He smiled.

"And last but certainly not least, the beautiful Carson Adams." Topher said. A curvy girl stepped out of the Lamosine. She had long brown hair with curls that fell to her back and she had a waterfall braid that went around her head. She was around 5'4. She wore black short shorts with a silver belt along with a silver and pink long sleeve crop top with a black broken heart on it. One shoulder slouched down. She wore black and silver high tops. She had a silver heart necklaces and a black charm bracelet. She had a pierced nose with a small stud in it. The guys gawked at her. Asia looked around.

"Let me help you with that." They approached her.

* * *

**Confessionals**

"_They didn't do that for me. Why didn't they do that for me? I'm waaay prettier_." Asia said.

* * *

"No thanks I got it." She smiled walking past them.

"Hi. I'm Asia." Asia extended her hand.

"Hi Asia. I'm Carson." She shook.

"Welcome everyone to Total Drama Road Trip!" Topher said.

"So let's get things started. We need to divide into two teams." Chris said. "And to do that we head to our first location. Everyone on the buses!" They expected the worst as they piled onto the bus. Instead they got a surprise. They were double-decker buses with a sitting lounge, beds on both levels. It was air conditioned and it's walls were blue with black carpet.

"This is nice." Amber said setting her stuff on one of the beds.

"Why couldn't they have picked me up in this?" Alyona asked.

* * *

"You live on a farm? That is so cool. What type of animals do you have?" Carson asked Jeremy. She had her knees brought to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"You know, the typical kind. Pigs, horses, cows, goats, sheep's and what not." Jeremy replied. He sat comfortably with his arm on the back of the couch.

"That is so cool. I've never been to one. My school went on a trip to one and my parents kept me home from school. They told me that farms were dirty and not for a young lady." Carson said.

"Not for a young lady. Now, that's just ridiculous." He said.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"He, he, he. I'm Carson. I've never been on a farm because my daddy wouldn't let me. I am so amazed tell me more cowboy."_ Asia mimicked. "_Please. I can see right through you."_ She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"__Okay, so everyone seems really nice. Especially, Jeremy." _Carson said. _"I think making friends here is going to be a piece of cake."_

* * *

**On the other bus.**

"Aye!" Everyone cheered. Amber played her own mix from her Ipod. Frankie was dancing on a table. Everyone danced along in the bus, that jerked every couple of minutes sending them flying to the other side of the bus. Alyona sat on the bus glaring out the window.

"Hey." Lucas sat down next to her.

"Excuse me, that seats taken." She said.

"By who?" He replied.

"Someone more important than you." She looked at him.

"Fine." Lucas held his hands up in defense and walked away. Next was Jason.

"Hey, the names Jason, but you can call me Jay." He said flexing his right arm.

"Interesting. Tell me more about yourself, Jay." She turned to face him.

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Why wouldn't I be interested in Jay? He's hot and seems like the type that will make it far in the competition."_ Alyona said. _"And if I can work a little magic I will have him eating out of the palm of my hand."_ She smirked.

* * *

"Well, I've been body building since I was thirteen. I use to be a really small kid, shortest out of everyone in grade and then I hit a growth spurt like crazy." Jay said.

"Really? That is so cool! How much can you lift?" She asked. The bus made a stop jerking everyone forward.

"Everybody off!" Chris yelled into a megaphone. Everyone moved off the bus and onto the old TDA film lot. "I bet you're all wonder why we're here."

"Obviously, we're having our first challenge." Alyona crossed her arms.

"Hey, where's Topher?" Mia asked. Everyone looked around.

"Does anyone else find it weird that if you put Chris and Topher together you get Christopher?" Carson asked.

"That is really strange." Evan said.

"Yeah." Everyone said in agreement.

"Ssshh." Chris said.

"Chris! Wait!" Topher ran up. "Hey, the door to my bus was jammed." He panted. "But, I climbed out of the window to make it."

"That's just great." Chris said. "Anyways, for your first challenge everyone needs to change into your swimwear and meet on lot 7." Chris said turning away.

* * *

"Where exactly is lot 7?" Risa asked.

"Yo, man. This is whack. He couldn't give of like a TPS." Tiger said.

"A what?" Dante looked at him.

"A TPS. You know it tells you where you're going." Tiger looked at him.

"I think you mean a GPS." Stelle said.

"Naw, hoe. I meant what I meant." Tiger looked back at her.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Let's go this way now, Tiger." Ethan pushed him towards the left.

"Aight, cool." He said.

"There are so many animals around right now." Ivy said.

"Sorry." Emily said. "They just follow me. If they're bothering you I can move."

"You're fine. I just never seen so many in one place." Ivy replied.

"Hey, I found it." Nigel pointed. They all followed him inside. It was freezing inside.

"Okay, it's summer and I can see my breath. That is not good." Asia said. They looked in front of them. There was a tank with a surfboard on it. Shark fins popped out of the water.

"Welcome everyone to your first challenge." Topher said.

"That was my line." Chris said. "This challenge..."

"Is from Total Drama Action. You each will ride the surfboard to figure out team captains." Topher said.

"And." Chris pushed him out of the way. A beach ball flew by. "The two captains well then get their pick of the litter. Easy enough."

"We randomly drew names and Kayla, you're up first." Topher walked back towards them. She stepped forward in a dark purple one piece. A sweater hung over her. "Are you going to wear that during the challenge?" She shook her head.

"Oh my goodness. This is going to be so much fun! I am super happy to be going first!" She skipped over to the mechanical surfboard and climbed on it. It started moving around and her legs wobbled. Chris began shooting birds at her. She ducked and moved around. She fell off quicker than expected.

"Six seconds is the time to beat." Topher said. Kayla jumped out of the tank as quick as possible.

"How was it? Noel asked.

"It wasn't bad. It was hard trying to stay on the board but it was so much fun." She smiled.

"Next up we have Dutch." Chris said.

"Piece of cake." He jumped up on the board. He wore red shorts with sharks on them. The machine started up and shark jumped out. He had a little girls screams as he jumped off the board.

"One point three six seven seconds. That's disappointing." Chris said. Noel laughed.

"Shut up digi dork." Dutch pushed him.

"Stop it." Carson looked at him.

"And what are you going to do about it, princess?" He sneered at her.

"She isn't going to do anything, but I will." Jeremy walked in front of him.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"Jeremy stood up for me."_ Carson smiled.

* * *

"Enough." Chris said. Dutch backed down. "Asia, you're up." Asia stepped forward in a tiny black bikini with pink hearts on it. She looked at the surf board.

"I'll pass." She said.

"Could her bathing suit be any smaller?" Briar asked Emily, who shrugged in return.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"I should have the guy's attention now."_ Asia smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. She nodded in reply. Chris shrugged. "Topher who's next?" Chris asked. "Topher? Topher?" Chris snapped back at him. It knocked him out his gaze from Asia.

"Oh, what um, Ivy." He said.

"Unprofessional." Chris said. Ivy walked onto the surfboard and steadier herself. She wore an orange one piece. She lasted five seconds. "So close, but so far."

"Jeremy." Jeremy stepped up with blue and green swim shorts. He jumped up and sat on the surfboard like it was a horse. "You problem shouldn't sit like that." Topher said.

"Ssshh." The clock began. Jeremy lifted his feet up as a shark snapped at him. He looked down for a second and then was hit the face with a bird. He flipped off the board and slide into the water. Jeremy pulled himself out of the water and laid on the ground.

"Six seconds. Tied for first." Chris said.

"Emily."

"Are those real birds?" She started walking forward in a one piece sea green and blue swimsuit.

"What fun would it be if they weren't?" Chris said.

"Huuh." She gasped. "I refuse to partake in this competition." She crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself." Chris said. AJ, Amber, Mary, Briar, Alyona, Ruby. Allison, Stelle, Risa, Lucas, Jay, Noel, Nigel, Derek, Abraham and Ethan all went getting a time around one to five seconds.

"Next up we have Tank." Tank jumped up on the board in his camouflage trunks. He lasted ten seconds.

"We have a new leader, with a time of ten seconds." Chris said.

"Next up we have a Dustin."

" Well...FML." He said walking over in his black swim trunks with a white draw string. He fell off soon after he got on. He was pulled out of the water by Tank. He sat on the ground with his head on top of his knees.

"Hey." Carson sat next to him. He looked up at her. "It's okay. Everyone loses every once in awhile. No reason to get all bent out of shape." She gave him a small smile and returned it.

"Next up we have Mia." Mia smiled hopping onto the board in her pink and blue bikini. She jumped out of the way of the first bird. She spun around and dodged the second bird. She jumped over the third and fell down to the board with the fourth. Mia dodged the birds and the sharks for a good thirteen seconds. She slipped on some water and fell in. She hopped out smiling.

"And a new leader at thirteen seconds." Mia walked over and high-fived some of the other contestants.

"Next up we have Tiger." Tiger walked forward in white trunks with little guns on them.

"Do something useful since you're out of the kitchen, hold my chains." Tiger said handing the gold chains to Stelle. She took them in her hand and dropped them on the ground. Tiger tripped getting on the board losing the competition and his trunks. He fell into the water and quickly jumped out.

"Someone please get him a towel." Chris covered his eyes. Some tossed Tiger a silver towel and he covered himself.

"Man, dat's not even cool, bro. That shark was all up on me before I was even ready." Tiger said.

"Would you like to try again." Chris opened his mouth, but it was Topher's voice that came out. One of the sharks edged out of the water giving a dangerous smile to Tiger.

"Naw, man. I don't even need this challenge." He walked over picking up his chains. Dante was up next and he was off in eight seconds.

"Nice time, but you still didn't beat ten or thirteen." Chris said.

"Carson." Topher said. She took a deep breath and she released it. She climbed up on the board. The clock started and Chris shot a bird towards her face and she squatted down. He shot another at her head and she fell backwards towards the board. A shark bit at her and she jumped back up. Chris shot a bird towards her feet and she jumped over it. She looked away briefly at the sharks and back at Chris and she was shot in the chest with a bird flying into the water. She pulled herself out and got a pink towel.

"With a score of eleven seconds, you have taken the second leaders spot." Carson smiled.

"And lastly we have Frankie."

"Yeah!" Frankie ran up in white and blue paisley shorts. He jumped on the board. He jumped to his hands as the first bird was shot. He was shot in the stomach with another board and was knocked off.

"Three seconds. Lasted longer than I thought." Chris said. "And the winners of the challenge are Mia and Carson." The two girls high-fived each other.

"And now it's time to pick the teams. Mia you get first pick seeing as you had the longest time and then whatever gender she picks, you have to pick the other Carson."

"Alright, my first pick is..." She looked amongst them. "Frankie." She said. Frankie walked over and high-fived her.

"Carson, your pick."

"My first pick is Risa." She said. Risa walked over and stood next to her.

"My second pick is Amber." Amber danced her way over and high-fived her teammates.

"Okay. I choose Tank." Tank saluted her.

"Dante."

"Ivy."

"Mary."

"Dusk." Mary corrected.

"Jeremy."

"Ethan."

"Briar."

"Stelle."

"Nigel."

"Lucas."

"Asia."

"Allison."

"Derek."

"Jason."

"AJ."

"Kayla."

"Tiger, I guess."

"Dustin."

"Ruby."

"Alyona."

"Evan."

"Noel."

"Emily."

"Dutch."

"Leaving Abraham on Carson's team." Chris said. Stelle frowned slightly and Abraham gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mia, you and your team are Team Coyotes. And Carson, you and your team are Team Road Runners." A grey coyote logo popped up above them and a blue road runner displayed over Carson's team. Topher said.

"Alright. Don't change out of your swimies kiddies, your next challenge is up next." Chris said turning away.

"Tiger, you might want to grab your trunks." Briar said.

"Don't tell me what to do hoe. I'll get'em when I wanna." His towel fell down to the floor. The girls turned away.

"Dude." Dante shook his head.

* * *

**Okay, so just a recap.**

**Team Coyotes: Mia, Frankie, Amber, Dante, Mary, Ethan, Estelle, Lucas, Allison, Jason, Kayla, Dustin, Alyona, Noel and Dutch.**

**Team Road Runners: Carson, Risa, Tank, Ivy, Jeremy, Briar, Nigel, Asia, Derek, AJ, Tiger, Ruby, Evan, Emily, Abraham.**

**I had to make a couple changes to some of the characters names. They overlapped with other characters. So if you have a problem with it PM me and we can work it out. Remember to review and if you like this story, make sure you favorite and follow! Tell me what you liked about this chapter and what our next challenge should be! Constructive criticism is welcomed! This was a long chapter so that's why it took so long to get it up! Ciao for now!**


	4. Episode two: Part Two: Back to the lot

_The instrumental begins._

**_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._**

The camera starts with Topher and Chris standing in front of the camera's, both trying to be more in the camera sight than the other.

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

The camera then showed Lucas and Derek shooting a bottle rocket into Chris's tour bus.

**_You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see, _**

Dutch pushed Dustin off of a pier. Amber and Briar jump in to save him

**_I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun._**

Jay flexed at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Alyona looked on.

**_So pack your bags cause I've already one. _**

AJ had a cigarette sitting in front of Big Ben. Ruby sulked next to her and Dustin sat next to her holding a small doll in his hand.

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day._**

Ethan, Evan, Dante and Nigel are all riding horses. Ethan's and Nigel's horse almost crash, sending Ethan flying into a barrel of hay.

**_Cause I wanna be famous. _**

From there, Emily is feeding a baby calf while Ivy and Kayla take a picture.

**_Na, na na-na-na-na_ na-na-na,**

Carson and Jeremy are in the front of a rollercoaster with Asia and Mary in the seat behind them. Asia held a pair of scissors to Carson's hair.

**_na-na-na-na. I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa)_**

The rollercoaster drops down, making Asia drop the scissors and they landed incredibly close to Tiger who was attempting to impress some girls with his rap skills.

**_I wanna be famous (Naaaa). I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa) _**

Mai and Tank are having a pushup contest. Risa shyly watched the contest off to the side.

**_I wanna be famous (Naaaa). _**

Abraham and Stelle are taking a picture with a British guard. Frankie photo bomber the picture.

**_Whistles, I wanna be famous._**

The tour buses sit in a triangle with a fire in between and all the contestants are sitting around it.

* * *

All the contestants stood on a beach set in their divided teams.

"Welcome everyone to your first challenge as a team." Chris said.

"Your first challenge is the Total Drama Beach Obstacle Challenge." Topher cut in.

"Again, my line." Chris said.

"Hey where's Chef?" Briar asked. Chris and Topher both replied with muffled laughter. She gave them a confused look.

"Oh, you'll find out." Chris smiled. "There are fifteen obstacles. The first is the ladder climb. Two of you will have to climb up the ladder to reach your partner who will be waiting on the platform going into the swinging platforms, they will then cross the swinging platforms to get to their partner waiting at the.."

"Rickety bridge. They have to cross the rickety bridge to get to the rope walk. Their teammates then have to walk across a rope leading to monkey bars we're their teammates will then have to cross. Coming to their partner at the zip lines." Topher cut in again. He received a glare from Chris.

"Then your teammate will have to crawl in the mud under barb wire. After that we go to the bounce house where there are hidden surprises around each corner. Then there's the spider web." Chris said. Topher shoved him out of the way.

"You have to climb across the spider web that is held over a pit. Then there is the classic rope climb. Then the over and below, where you have jump, duck and crawl over various objects." Chris shoved Topher back.

"Then the up the curved slide. The crab walk through crabs. Then the water blocks." Chris said quickly.

"Huge blocks of wood floating in the water, which you have to cross to get to your last team mate. Then," Topher walked back over.

"You have to put on a life jacket and swim over to a buoy tapping the air horn taped to your teams colored buoy. Ha." Chris said to Topher. "You must tag as you get to a new course. Figure out who's doing what, you have five minutes." Chris said.

**Team Coyote**

"Could I please, please, please, please do the bounce house? Please?" Kayla asked.

"Sure, Alice go for it." Mia said.

"Alice?" Frankie asked.

"Like Alice in Wonderland." Mia explained .

"Oh." They all replied.

"I wanna swim to the buoy." Lucas said.

"Alright."

They finished discussing and went to Chris..

**Team Road Runner**

"Can I climb the ladder?" Briar asked.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"I am really good at climbing and my height gives me a huge advantage."_ Briar asked.

* * *

"Yeah. That's fine." Carter said.

"I think you should do the swimming, Carter, you are team captain." Asia said.

"Um, I can't really swim. I never learned how to." Carter replied.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be such a good idea then." Briar said.

"She'll be fine. She'll have a life jacket and all you have to do is paddle your arms and legs." Asia said.

"Alright, then." Carter said.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"What better way to get rid of little Miss. Perfect than having her lose the challenge and then the whole votes her off."_Asia smiled.

* * *

They finished up and went to Chris.

* * *

Stelle and Briar started with ladders. They looked up at them in awe.

"Okay, so Chris forgot to mention that this ladder had a five foot gap." Stelle said.

"Thanks, Chris." Briar said. The buzzer signaled for them start. Briar had the advantage. She was up in the matter of minutes. She tagged in Abraham. Abraham quickly descended onto the swinging platforms. He looked down as the platform swung. There was no net and he was a good forty-five meters above ground. Stelle got to the top and tagged in Amber. Amber started hoping platforms taking a slight lead over Abraham. Amber tagged Allison and Allison started on the bridge. She stepped onto it a piece of wood broke from under her foot. She shook her head and began. Not far behind was Risa. They tagged Alyona and Asia at the same time. Alyona giving Asia a slight push, began on crossing the ropes. She placed her feet on the rope and grabbed the one above her.

"A push from Alyona to Amber from the Queen of Mean." Chris said. Asia balanced herself picking up a piece of stray wood and grabbed it making Alyona lean to the side. She shot Asia a glare. Alyona tagged Frankie. Frankie grabbed the monkey bars. He let go and landed on the platform.

"Ow. Those are hot. Not cool." He rubbed his hands. Asia tagged Derek. Derek grabbed the bars and pulled himself and walked across the top of the bars. He tagged in Ivy who was strapped in. She went down spinning. She stopped a third of the way from the ground. Noel got a running start as he was tagged, he jumped and landed at the bottom. He tagged in Dante. Tank ran back up tagged Ivy pulling her with him so she'd be on the ground. Even with the head start, couldn't be the solider wannabe. He tagged AJ with Dante hot on his heels. AJ started through the bounce house. She was hit in the stomach with a no-so cushioned, cushioned arm. She flipped over it and continued on. Kayla was tagged and she ran through. She dropped under the arm. AJ started up the bouncy wall and her shoes were pulled at by small dogs. She pushed them away climbing up the rest of the way and down the slide. She landed in a yellow slim. She looked disgusted as she pulled herself out and went over to Tiger.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on." Tiger held his hand out at her. AJ rolled her eyes and tagged him. Kayla ran up to Dustin and hit his arm. Dustin frowned as he and Tiger began to climb. Something crawled onto Tigers leg as he made it across. He looked down to discover a small spider as he stood at the end of the spider web. He let out a shrill scream as he fell back in. Dustin made it across and tagged in Dutch. Dutch jumped at Dustin who flinched. Nigel leant into the pit and tagged Tiger. "Help a brother out!" Tiger yelled.

"Sorry." Nigel started climbing. Dutch was already half up. Dutch made it to the top. He fell over landing face first in wet sand. He stood up as Nigel hopped over. He tagged Mia and she was ducked under all the obstales and over various things, one being a gator.

"Where does Chris get this stuff?" Ruby asked going over the gator. Mia already tagged in Jason and Jason was over the slide in a matter of moments. It took Jason a couple of tries but he was over. Dusk already started the crab walk through the crab walk when Ethan tagged Emily. The crabs did not hold back as they pinched at Dusk.

"Careful." Evan said to Emily. She gave him a small smile.

"Dammit. Ow." Dusk swung her hand up and shook it. Emily made it through no problem. The crabs stayed away from her for the most part, except for the few that decided to follow her. She made it out and tagged Jeremy. Jeremy started jumping. Volley balls and beach balls began being shot at him. He looked over to see Chef with a ball launcher. He was hit with one and slipped allowing Ethan to take a small lead. He tagged Lucas. Lucas put on his life jacket. He jumped in, giving Carson a push.

"Ah!" She screamed as Lucas paddled away.

* * *

**Confessional**

"_What it's not like I knew she couldn't swim."_ Lucas said. He bursted into a fit of laughter. "_Okay so maybe I did. Ha. Do something about it."_

* * *

Carson began to tread. It didn't do her much good as she started going under.

"Hold on there little lady. I got you." Jeremy grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the steady platform. She coughed up some water as Lucas rang his air horn. His team cheered as he swam over to them. Jeremy walked over with Carson.

"Sorry guys." Carson apologized. "I slipped and fell in before I could put on a life vest."

"Oh, well. I guess we'll have to see at elimination." Asia said.

"Don't apologizes. It wasn't your fault." Briar said.

"Yeah, Asia was the one who suggested you go in and swim even after you admitted you couldn't." Evan said.

"Are you okay?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carson replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Aaaaaaaaaah! No way in hell!? She just lost our first challenge and everyone still cares about her?"_ Asia screamed. _"Uggghhhh."_

* * *

"Guys, she did just lose the challenge. You can't feel that sorry for her." Asia said.

"But, in a way Asia that is your fault." Ruby said. Asia shook her head.

"And the winners of the challenge The Coyotes! We'll met back here for your reward." Chris and Topher said together. They looked at each. "I hate you." They both said.

* * *

"So as your reward Coyotes, you get a beach bonfire!" Chris exclaimed.

"Is that even legal for you to do, seeing as this isn't your beach?" Allison asked.

"Do you want the reward or not?" They nodded their heads. Chris and Topher began to walk away.

"Wait, what about elimination?" Asia asked.

"Oh, right." Chris said.

"Elimination is every three days instead of one." Topher said.

"What? You can't do that." Asia said. "It's always been you lose, you send someone home." She stared at them. They shrugged.

"A lot of new changes." Chris said walking away. "Elimination being one of them."

"Why do you want an elimination so badly?" Abraham asked.

"Just trying to follow the rules." Asia gave a laugh.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"I know Asia wants me gone." _ Carson said. _"I've dealt with girls like her my entire life and I know when someone doesn't like me._"

* * *

The Road Runners watched on as the Coyotes had their fun. They grouped up for a small moment and then Mia walked over to them.

"Would you guys like to join us?" She asked.

"It's your reward." Ivy said.

"We don't mind sharing." She smiled.

"Is your team okay with that?" Nigel asked.

"Sure. I mean why wouldn't they be. They are the ones that sent me over here." She smiled.

"Well, why not? Thanks Mia." Carson said as they began to follow her.

"Call me Mi Mi. All my friends do." She said.

"Alright, Mi Mi." Carson smiled.

* * *

"So.. what are you going to do with the money if you win, Carson." Asia asked.

"I don't know. Open an orphanage, donate the money. I don't know." She replied.

"Really? You wouldn't want to give to your family or spend it on yourself?" Asia continued.

"No, my family pretty well off." Carson said.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"Okay, truth is, my families rich. I don't need the money. I'm just here to make new friends. The ones that don't like me just for my money. And to get away from my parents." _Carson said.

* * *

"Wow, so selfless." Asia said.

"What would you do with the money, Asia?" Ivy asked. Asia smirked.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"Kill my parents._" Asia smirked on.

* * *

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." Asia said.

"I know what I'd do with it." Jason said. "I would pay for my sister's operation."

"Come on guys. We can sit around talk about this stuff anytime. We will probably never to get party like this again." Amber said.

"Yeah, so let's get this thing started." Frankie said. Amber started playing music and Frankie grabbed Briar's hands and began to dance with her. She pushed her glasses up and began to dance with him. Soon enough everyone was out dancing, well except for Lucas. Allison and Derek broke off. They walked over and started discussing explosion stuff. Carson walked away from the group and walked in front of Lucas.

"Hi." She said to him.

"Hey, princess. How's it going?" He replied holding a pocket knife and a stick.

"Nothing really. Just having some fun." She said. "I just wanted to tell you there was no hard feelings about earlier."

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at her.

"When you pushed me in. You probably didn't know I couldn't swim. I'm sure you wouldn't have done it if you knew." She replied.

"I wouldn't bet on it." He said.

"Well, you're more than welcome to dance with all of us." He nodded his head. The camera zoomed out to a TV monitor. Chris, Topher and Chef stood in front of it.

"Waaay to much nicey nice." Chris said.

"What are you going to do?" Chef asked. Chris laughed in reply.

"Chris, man. Your hair is looking a little flat." Topher said. "You might want to go put some hair jell in that." Chris's hands flew to his head. He ran off to his dressing room.

"And that's it for this episode. Tune in next week for another exciting installment of Total Drama Road Trip!" Topher held out his arms. "So much better than Chris, right?" He looked back at Chef who gave him a shrug. The show aired out as Chris screamed.

* * *

**Hey! Not as long as the last chapter but there really wasn't anyway to make it any longer in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed it! I wonder what happened to Chris? What do you think? Remember to leave a review for this chapter and if you like this story make sure to follow and favorite it! Thanks again and Ciao! I'll probably update every two to three days. Maybe! Ciao again!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Last time on Total Drama Road Trip." Topher said._

_"The teams were given their first challenge, an obstacle course." _A clip showed of the obstacle course_. "The two teams were neck and neck. But, with a little underhandedness from Lucas," _It showed Lucas pushing Carson in._ "The Coyotes were able to snag a victory. What will happen in today's episode of Total Drama Road Trip?"_

* * *

_The instrumental begins._

**_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._**

The camera starts with Topher and Chris standing in front of the camera's, both trying to be more in the camera sight than the other.

_**You guys are on my mind.**_

The camera then showed Lucas and Derek shooting a bottle rocket into Chris's tour bus.

**_You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see, _**

Dutch pushed Dustin off of a pier. Amber and Briar jump in to save him

**_I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun._**

Jay flexed at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Alyona looked on.

**_So pack your bags cause I've already one. _**

AJ had a cigarette sitting in front of Big Ben. Ruby sulked next to her and Dustin sat next to her holding a small doll in his hand.

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day._**

Ethan, Evan, Dante and Nigel are all riding horses. Ethan's and Nigel's horse almost crash, sending Ethan flying into a barrel of hay.

**_Cause I wanna be famous. _**

From there, Emily is feeding a baby calf while Ivy and Kayla take a picture.

**_Na, na na-na-na-na_ na-na-na,**

Carson and Jeremy are in the front of a rollercoaster with Asia and Mary in the seat behind them. Asia held a pair of scissors to Carson's hair.

**_na-na-na-na. I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa)_**

The rollercoaster drops down, making Asia drop the scissors and they landed incredibly close to Tiger who was attempting to impress some girls with his rap skills.

**_I wanna be famous (Naaaa). I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa) _**

Mai and Tank are having a pushup contest. Risa shyly watched the contest off to the side.

**_I wanna be famous (Naaaa). _**

Abraham and Stelle are taking a picture with a British guard. Frankie photo bomber the picture.

**_Whistles, I wanna be famous._**

The tour buses sit in a triangle with a fire in between and all the contestants are sitting around it.

* * *

All the road trippers sat around eating breakfast or whatever Chef had served up to them.

"Good morning, road trippers." Topher said.

"Where's Chris?" Ivy asked.

"Why does it matter? I'm here and that's more than enough." Topher replied.

"Chris, is right here." Chris stood behind Topher wearing a beige fishermen's hat.

"Bad hair day, Chris?" Lucas asked. Chris replied with a glare.

"I have never seen you with a hat before Chris. Maybe a headdress but I don't remember a hat on anyone of the season's." Emily said.

"Maybe I just feel like wearing a hat, okay?" Chris said clearly annoyed. "Let's just hit the road." Chris grumbled.

"Has anyone seen Derek?" Carson asked. Suddenly there was an explosion and an orange dust filled the air. Everyone rushed outside to see the one of the tour buses of in flames. Derek walked towards the covered in black ash. He coughed and more of it flied out of his mouth.

"What have you done?" Topher asked.

"I was trying to set up some fireworks, Allison told me how to make some last night at the bonfire. I was setting them up so that I could light them after we hit the road sometime during the evening." Derek said.

"I told you that that wasn't full proof." Allison said.

"Well, instead of hitting the road we're stuck here for another day." Chris said. "Topher set them up on a challenge, I'm going to call the network." Chris walked away.

"Maybe I want to call the network." Topher said. Chris gave him glare and pulled out his phone.

"Whatever, I can host this show better without Chris. Your challenge for today is..." Topher searched for one. "Dodge ball. Your challenge is dodge ball. So everyone go meet on lot eight in half an hour."

* * *

**Confessional**

_"This is great. An athletic challenge, I am going to crush."_ Jason said.

* * *

Everyone met on the lot. It was the set where they did the sports movie challenge. There were ten rubber balls lined up in the center.

"Everyone knows the rule of dodge balls, I suppose." Topher said. "But in case you don't, you get hit you're out, you catch a person's ball, they are out and someone from your team is back in. That's about it. Pretty simple. Road Runners to the left and Coyotes to the right." Topher instructed with his hands. "And Coyotes since you won the last challenge you earn two extra balls." Topher tossed them two more balls. "Ready?" Chef blew a whistle and the two teams ran towards the ball. Tank, Derek, Carson, Briar, Nigel and Abraham all got balls for the Road Runners. Mia, Lucas, Dante, Ethan, Estelle, Jason and Dutch. With their two ball advantage, Lucas and Mia hit Ruby and Ivy with the balls.

"Ivy and Ruby, you're out!" Topher yelled. Risa and Emily scooped up the balls as Derek threw his ball at Lucas. The ball popped with contact. The rubber ball dropped to the ground to reveal a small pocket knife. "Lucas, you're out." Lucas looked up at him. "Or not." He was hit in the side of the face with a rubber ball thrown by Carson. He looked back at him and she smiled. He shook his head and walked off the court. Alyona picked up Carson's ball and threw it back at her. She fell back on her hands and flipped over. She slide and picked the ball up and hit Alyona with the ball. Tiger picked up a ball that rolled towards him. He looked from person to person. His eyes set on Jason.

"Aye, watch this homies." He threw his ball at Jason. Jason caught it with one hand, bringing back in Lucas. He hit not only Tiger with a ball but Derek also. Tiger caught his ball in his stomach and it sent him flying back.

"Woo-hoo-hoo." Frankie yelled throwing a ball at Nigel. Nigel blocked the blow with his ball and threw it at Frankie, getting Frankie out and scooping a ball. Carson, Tank, Jeremy, Nigel and Risa were left for the Road Runners and Mia, Dante, Jason, Dustin, Lucas and Ethan were left for round one. Jason hit Nigel and he was knocked out.

"A six on four, it looks like round one will be going to the Coyotes. Maybe not Ethan and Lucas are hit with two balls thrown by Risa and Carson." Topher said. The two girls high-fived each other as the backed up. "Carter and Risa has shown great athleticism." Tank and Jason both threw balls, they collide with each other and Jason one upped Tank hitting him with another ball. Mia hit Risa. Carter got Dustin and Jeremy got Dante. Jason and Mia both hit Nigel. Nigel held up his hands at Carter and jogged off the floor. Mia and Jason continued the double up technique and threw balls at a defenseless Carter. Jeremy jumped in the way of the two balls. Carter looked down at him and quickly rolled on the ground and hit Jason with a ball. He looked more than shocked as he was hit. It was left to Mia and Carter. They both ducked out of the way from the balls they threw at each other. Mia slipped and Carter hit her with a ball. A whistle blew and the Road Runners ran onto the court. They high-fived each other.

"Risa, I didn't know you were that good at dodgeball." Carter said to her.

"I g-g-guess being t-t-this t-t-t-tiny has it advantages. I-I-I hate sports though." She replied.

"I do too, but I love this and dance and gymnastics. Those are the only sports I play." Carter smiled at her.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"That was one of the first conversations I've had with Risa, where she didn't stutter with every word."_ Carter smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"I-I-I l-l-like Car-carter. S-s-she's s-s-so n-n-nice."_ Risa stuttered.

* * *

"Are you stupid hoe? Dance isn't a sport." Tiger said. Carter gave him a stone stare and then quickly dropped it.

"If that's how you feel Tiger, then I respect your opinion." Carter said.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost in a sport to a girl." Jason shook his head.

"Jason, it's fine. This is a competition. She just big competition." Mia reassured him.

"She got me out twice and I'm not sweating it." Lucas sat lazily.

"You just need to get her out first." Alyona said. She began to strategize with Jason. Carter waved Mia over. Mia walked over to her.

"Hey, good job." Carter said to her.

"You too. It's great to see some competitive people on your team." Mia said.

"Round two." Topher yelled. Mia and Carter shook hands and walked to their sides. Chef blew the whistle. Jason threw a ball at Carters feet and she hopped over it and Alyona hit Carter in the face with ball. She flung back her head nearly missing the ground. Chef blew a whistle. Her team rushed over to her, Asia taking her time.

"Carter are you okay?" Emily asked. She sat up holding her nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my nose is bleeding, but I'm fine." Chef helped her up. "Just kill it out there. I'll be back in a second." She said walking away with Chef.

A whistle was blown again and it did not go well with Road Runners. The Coyotes continued to take out the most athletic people on the team. Everyone else started falling soon after.

"And round two goes to the Coyotes!" Topher shouted. "Final Round, the winner of this round wins the challenge and an advantage in tomorrows elimination challenge." Topher said. The team lined up, Carter returned with a bandage on her nose. Chef blew the whistle and the teams quickly went for the balls. Carter immediately went for Alyona. She hit her in the arm. She gave Carter an evil glare. Tiger was the first one out for the Coyotes. Dutch was knocked out by Briar. He picked a ball up and hit Dustin with it, because of it Dustin was eliminated. The Coyotes on the bench gave him a glare. It came down to Risa, Carter and Tank for the Road Runners and Jason, Mia and Lucas. Jason, Lucas and Mia all focused their attention to Carter. She ran and flipped and dodged. Risa and Tank focused on Lucas. They hit them with two balls. He let out a couple of curse words and walked off the court. Mia and Jason dropped the attention from Carter and went after Tank. He was bigger than the girls and was easier to hit. He saluted everyone on the court and marched on.

"Alley oop." Carter said to Risa. Risa quickly figured it out and nodded. Carter threw the ball up and Mia stepped under to grab it. Carter flipped back as Risa hit her with a ball to her stomach. Mia rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the two girls. Jason stood center. The two girls threw the balls at him and he blocked them with another ball. He threw the one he had in his hand at Carter. He hit her leg. She scrunched up her knows and smiled. She gave a thumbs up to Risa as she jogged off the court. Jason smirked at her. He tossed the ball he had in the air. Risa looked on, ready to move from his throw. Jason threw the ball and Risa fell to the ground. He picked up another and continued to fire. Risa rolled over to dodge the next ball. She stood up. Jason threw the next ball towards Risa's stomach. She slide back some as the ball came in contact. She held the ball in her hands. The Road Runners ran onto the court and lifted Risa into the air. Jason threw the ball he had at the ground.

"And the winners of the challenge, The Road Runners!" Topher said. They cheered some more. Chris walked in still wearing his fisherman's hat.

"Dodgeball?" He asked. "How original. I just got off the phone with the station and the replacement ride is outside. Why don't you go take a look." Chris smiled. The two walked outside to find a black tour bus with rust on the sides and the bottom. The smoke that came out of it were almost as black as the color on the bus.

"That can't be good for the environment." Emily said. Chris shrugged.

"So who get's this bus and who get's the good bus?" Alyona asked.

"The Road Runners should get the shitty bus." Mary said.

"Why's that?" Asia asked.

"Because it was someone on your team that blew up the other bus." Amber said. The two teams began to argue. Ruby rolled her eyes and sat down on the pavement.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. The two teams stopped and looked at him. "What I decided was the loser of the day challenge get's the bus."

"Isn't that going to over complicate things seeing as we would have to move our stuff around?" Estelle asked.

"Not my problem." Chris said. "And the losers today were?" The Coyotes frowned.

"The Coyotes." The Road Runners said.

"Have fun on your bus, Coyotes." Chris smiled.

* * *

The teams were preparing to depart. Dustin sat with his back turned to the teams. Carson stopped her conversation with Mia and walked over to him.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked him. The sound of her voice made Dustin drop something it made a clink to the ground. Carson picked it up. He was a small sharp piece of metal. "Dustin." He turned to her with a bloody wrist. "Dustin, that's not okay. No matter what. You shouldn't hurt yourself. If you someone to confine to our anything just come find me." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Oh. The little loser cuts, himself?" Dutch walked up. He gave Dustin a shove. "Am I making it worst? Do you want to cut yourself more? Huh?" He shoved.

"Leave him alone." Carson stepped in front of him.

"And what are you going to do about it." He shoved her. She fell to the ground. By now both teams were watching.

"Leave her alone." Jeremy came over. Dutch went to say something, but stopped himself. He turned away from the situation. The Coyotes turned away not noticing Dustin. Allison walked over to him and looked down at his wrist. She squinted up her nose and brought herself down to him.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked Dustin. She wiped off his blood with the lab coat.

"I'm fine. Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked. Allison ripped off part of her coat from the bottom and tied it up.

"I have close to a hundred. It'll be fine." She said.

* * *

**Coyotes Bus**

The bus was just as bad inside as it was outside. The couches were brown and ripped up. The caret was a scratchy orange color, the tables wobbled when the bus hit a bump, the wallpaper piled off the walls of the bus. The girls were currently covering up the smell with an assortment of perfumes.

"This sucks." Dante said.

"How is it possible from something to smell this bad?" Alyona said spraying the perfume while covering her nose.

"It's not that bad guy." Frankie said.

"Yeah, we can still party and have fun just like we did on the other bus." Amber smiled. "We just need to screw down the table, throw something over the couches to make them look nicer and rip the wallp

aper off the walls and put up posters or papers, something." Some of them nodded.

"This bus is so amazing. I mean the other bus was much better and it's kinda hot, but this is just awesome." Kayla smiled. Someone threw a pillow at her.

"Anyways, I think that's a great idea." Mia said. "Lucas, I'm sure you of all people have something to fix the table."

"And what if I do? Doesn't mean I'm going to help. Unless there's something worth my while in it." He looked over to Alyona and winked. She gave him a disgusted look.

"You won't be voted off first." Mia tried. He shrugged.

* * *

**Road Runner Bus**

Carson and Asia sat with their knees facing each other. They both held a book.

"I love that book." Carson read the cover.

"Really? Me too." Asia smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

_"I really hate her."_ Asia said.

* * *

Tiger sat next to Briar and Ivy. He threw his arms around the two and smiled. They got almost immediately.

"That's right, hoes. You know when you aren't wanted." Tiger said. Briar stopped from where she was. She turned back around.

"That's it. That was your last "hoe" comment to me." She said. She ran towards him and punched him the chest. Tiger grabbed at his chest. Briar brought her hands down to his head. He covered his head.

"Mommy!" Tiger cried. Evan and Tank grabbed her and she kicked at him. She took a deep breath.

"It's alright. I'm fine now." Briar said holding her arms up close to her chest.

The camera fades out again to Chris, Topher, a Yeti and Chef sitting on Chris's bus getting a foot massage.

"Now that's good television." Chris said taking a sip of a smoothie.

"If only we can keep that going." Chef said.

"It should be simply enough after tomorrows elimination." Chris started laughing.

"So Chris, what's up with hat? You never cover up your hair." Topher asked. Chris glared at him.

* * *

_"I knew it was Chris who locked me in my tour bus. It's just nice to get a little pay back. What will the next challenge be? Where is the next stop? What happened to Chris's hair? Who will be the first one eliminated? What is Chris's surprise after elimination? Find out next time on Total Drama Road Trip!" _Topher said.

"Dude that is my line!" Chris yelled from out of the confessional.


	6. A Very Sad Announcement

**Okay, so as much as I like Total Drama, I just can't seem to write it. It's a little tough and seeing as it was my first one, I should've started with a cast of fifthteen and did every round elimination. I want everyone to have something to say and I just don't have the time for it. And I'm more of a wrestling girl. If there's any other authors out there you might understand where I'm coming from. It's easy for me to write. As much as I loved this, I gotta give it up. So I've thought of three options. **

**1. I can give the story to someone who's been reading.**

**-I personally like this option out of all of them. I would give it to someone who knew the characters and care about their writing. I don't want to just screw everyone over. Also to someone who would update often. You are more than welcome to change up the rules and what not. I just really don't want to see this story die. There is such a good variety of characters in this one. PM if you're interested in that. I would need you to write a short( and I really do mean short maybe like a paragraph or two) using the characters from this story.**

**2. I can put the story on hiatus. I can do that, but I don't know when I would come back to this or even if I would. **

**and finally 3. I can delete it. I really don't want to do this. If I don't get interest in someone wanting to take over and if I don't come back from the hiatus it's going to have to happen. I would really hate to see that.**

**I have one more chapter for you written by me and Theanimekitty. I thought that having help would work, I just really don't have time. Coming up in this chapter is an elimination and a surprise twist. Sorry this it. But if you're interested in wrestling check out my other fics I guess. Sorry again everyone. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I've got a writer! So if everyone who reads this could go and follow the author Laffy Daffy they should have the story up soon! I really don't want to give it up, but my senior year is starting up soon and I need to focus on that. I will be helping write parts when needed and I will be writing the aftermath episodes. Who will be first eliminated? I am excited. I know who and lets say it maybe someone you guys expected. Or not. Just for fun let me know who you think it was in the reviews!**


	8. Nappa Valley

"Last time on Total Drama Road Trip, after a bus explosion."It showed a clip of Derek covered in ash. "We were stuck on the old Total Drama Action Lot. Topher set them up with the Dodgeball challenge. How original. After a little foul play, the Road Runners won the challenge, giving them an advantage in today's challenge and the better bus, leaving the Coyotes with the crappy replacement. What will happen this week on Total Drama Road Trip?!" Chris smiled.

The instrumental begins.

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine.**

The camera starts with Topher and Chris standing in front of the camera's, both trying to be more in the camera sight than the other.

**You guys are on my mind.**

The camera then showed Lucas and Derek shooting a bottle rocket into Chris's tour bus.

**You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see,**

Dutch pushed Dustin off of a pier. Amber and Briar jump in to save him

I** wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun.**

Jay flexed at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Alyona looked on.

**So pack your bags cause I've already one.**

AJ had a cigarette sitting in front of Big Ben. Ruby sulked next to her and Dustin sat next to her holding a small doll in his hand.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day.**

Ethan, Evan, Dante and Nigel are all riding horses. Ethan's and Nigel's horse almost crash, sending Ethan flying into a barrel of hay.

**Cause I wanna be famous.**

From there, Emily is feeding a baby calf while Ivy and Kayla take a picture.

**Na, na na-na-na-na na-na-na,**

Carson and Jeremy are in the front of a rollercoaster with Asia and Mary in the seat behind them. Asia held a pair of scissors to Carson's hair.

**na-na-na-na. I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa)**

The rollercoaster drops down, making Asia drop the scissors and they landed incredibly close to Tiger who was attempting to impress some girls with his rap skills.

I** wanna be famous (Naaaa). I wanna be . (Naaaa) I wanna be. (Naaaa)**

Mai and Tank are having a pushup contest. Risa shyly watched the contest off to the side.

**I wanna be famous (Naaaa).**

Abraham and Stelle are taking a picture with a British guard. Frankie photo bombs the photo.

Whistles, I wanna be famous.

The tour buses sit in a triangle with a fire in between and all the contestants are sitting around it.

* * *

**Coyotes Bus**

The Coyotes black and rusted bus rolled behind the Road Runners. Inside the Coyotes laid around on the bus, fanning themselves.

"Well, this sucks." Lucas said stabbing his pocket knife into the table.

"How is it that the Road Runners screw up their bus and then we have to get the crappy replacement?" Dusk ask.

"Yeah, both teams have lost a challenge. We should've had another challenge to determine the winner of the better bus." Noel said.

"We should've had another challenge, blah, blah shut up Digi dork." Dutch said.

"Digi dork again? You can't come up with anything else? Or is that too much for your brain to handle?" Noel replied back. Kayla giggled and Noel gave her a half-smile.

* * *

***Confessional***

"So from the short time we've been here I have acquired somewhat of a crush on Kayla. She's cute and optimistic." Noel said.

* * *

"Shut up... Digi dork." Dutch said again.

"I thought so." Noel replied to him.

"You think you're so clever, huh?" Dutch went back at him.

"Not really. I just stand my ground against everyone. Unlike you. You've ran away from Jeremy twice now is it? Or was it three times?" Noel went on. Dutch glared and him. He stood up and walked towards the stares leading to the second level.

"It is so hot." Dante said. "I hate this bus."

"Come on dudes.." Frankie said. He looked at the girls ".. and dudettes. The bus isn't that bad."

"Yeah. We can so fix it up. Like we can put colorful sheets around the sofa's and screw the table down. Take off all the peeling wallpaper from the walls and hang something over it. We can make this bus awesome." Amber said. There was a shriek. It was Estelle.

"There's a rat in the bathroom. Like a big rat. Like the size of Chris's ego." She said.

"I've got it." Jason stood up. "It shouldn't be that bad." He walked towards the bathroom. He ran back out and shut the door and leant on it. "Okay, so that's rat is not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Maybe we can train it and make it our mascot." Kayla said. Everyone looked at her.

"That's a great idea." Lucas said. "Since it was your brilliant idea you get to go train it."

"Ya!" She shot up and ran into the bathroom.

"I think fixing up the bus is an excellent idea. What are we suppose to put on the walls?" Mia asked. Amber turned her head towards Alyona and her large stack of magazines. She looked up from the magazine she was looking at.

"No way." She said. "Get your own."

"Alyona, come on." Amber crossed her arms.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because we can easily vote you off." Mia said. Alyona's mouth fell agape.

"Fine." She glared shoving the magazines towards them.

"Could I do the wall?" Ethan asked. Everyone stared him, these being the first few words he's spoken the entire trip. "I'm really good at art." He said reaching for the magazines.

"Sure." Mia replied handing him the magazines. He took them in his hands and began on the wall. AJ began playing music and they began to clean and decorate.

**Road Runners Bus**

Everyone was just beginning to wake up. Tank was doing his normal routine of sit-ups, one-handed push ups and pull ups.

"I wonder how the Coyotes are enjoying their new bus." Asia asked.

"Yeah. Nice work, Derek." Nigel said.

"Thanks. Just so everyone knows it really was an accident." Derek replied back.

"Tiger." Briar said.

"Please don't hurt me." He held up his hands.

"Actually, I want to apologizes." She sat next to him.

"Aw, right, right. Like you should be. You should just be happy that I wasn't in too bad of a mood or I would've had to hit you back." He said putting his hands down.

"Right." She smiled. "Just stop calling me a hoe please." She said. Tiger nodded.

"I guess I could do that, ma." He said.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." She replied again. Ivy sat on a couch and she shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a chill. That's all." She said. Ruby nodded and kept an eye on her.

"My favorite band is Breaking Benjamin." Ruby said.

"I love them." AJ replied.

"Really? Have you heard Evil? I absolutely love that song." Ruby said back.

"Yes! A really good band is Neck Deep. Have you heard of them?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Please tell me you've listened to Silver..." Ruby began.

"Lining?" Ruby nodded. "That is my favorite song in the entire world." AJ gushed.

"I'm happy to see you listen to good music and not like stuff made by Arianna Grande." Ruby said.

"I hate her music so much.." The two girls continued on.

"I-I ran f-f-for s-s-student council my Freshman y-y-year." Risa said.

"Really did you win?" Evan asked.

"N-n-no." She frowned. "I-I-I w-was to shy to p-promte myself." Risa said. Carson sat reading a book near a window, her knees close to her chest. Jeremy starred on from the table booth.

"You know, people find it creepy when other people stare at them." Abraham slide in on the other side.

"What? I wasn't staring I was.." Jeremy searched and Abraham looked at him. "Staring." He said.

"You should let her know how you feel." Abraham replied.

"We're just friends. I don't feel anything." He said.

"Please. I have spent enough time around both genders to know when people feel for each other. And you, my friend, have it bad." Jeremy went to reply and the bounce jerked to a stop.

**Coyotes Bus**

Everyone finished cleaning up the bus, although the rat wasn't trained. The couches were covered in Aztec blue and black sheets, stapled to the cushions, the floor was dyed white from a large amount of bleach being stored on the bus, the table was screwed down and everyone signed it. Allison worked on an air conditioning system.

"Are you done yet?" Dusk asked.

"One last piece. Done." Ethan said. He frame blocked the most of his work. He looked back at it and nodded. He took a step back and showed everyone what he had done. It was a multi-colored coyote. The eyes were different shades of grey, it's fur had different toning of brown, the teeth were white, eggshells and off whites and its tongue was pink in some spots and red in others. "What do you think?"

"That is the most bangin thing I have ever seen dude!" Frankie high-fived him.

"That's amazing where did you learn to do that?" Kayla asked.

"I get pretty bored sitting on rooftops." Ethan replied.

"I guess it's a good use of my magazines." Alyona said.

"Is that a space ship?" Jason looked at the far corner. The bus jerked to a stop.

"Hello, road trippers." Chris said getting on the bus. "What did you do here?"

"We fixed it up." Mia said placing her hands on her hips.

"Very nice. I was going to have you switch up every time someone lost but it looks nice enough to where you fifteen should keep it." Chris said. "Anyways, off the bus we're about to begin our first elimination challenge." Chris walked off as they followed.

**Road Runners Bus**

"Good afternoon road trippers." Topher said getting on. "Everyone off the bus, were about to begin our first elimination challenge." Topher said walking off.

_Scene Change to a Vineyard_

"Welcome everyone to the first part of the elimination challenge!" Chris said, still wearing his hat.

"Where exactly are we?" Stelle asked.

"We are in Napa Valley, California!" Topher said.

"For your challenge you will be racing through this grape vineyard." Chris said. "And as easy as it looks, there are traps lying around everywhere." Chris said.

"And since, the Road Runners won the challenge yesterday, they will be getting a fifteen minute head start on the challenge." Topher said. "Everyone on your team must get through the vineyard to win the challenge."

- Challenge Part –

As soon as Chris and Topher had decided which of them should be given the chance to blow the start signal, Team Road Runner were quick to sprint through the large field, thereby using their head start to establish a great distance between them and the Coyotes, seeing as they had yet fifteen minute penalty to wait through. The first couple of meters appeared to be free of any traps whatsoever, causing the Runners to feel a sense of security that the given direction they had chosen had been in their favor.

That was until they were forced to take a right turn when they encountered a dead end and stood before a bunch of poisonous vipers, the reptiles' hostile stances freezing them to their current position.

"Oh, no," Ruby swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice calm, leveled and silent. "How're we supposed to pass those? Uh, Tiger, could you-?"

"Nuh-uh, ain't no way in hell I'm going near one of them snakes," the gangsta shook his head firmly. "Gotta protect my face n' everything. How's about you?" he gestured to Nigel who looked quite pale.

"Me? No, I-I can't-."

It was at that exact moment that Emily decided to pick a leaf from the closest wine-plant, closed her eyes and brought the leaf to her lips, thus beginning to play a peaceful and strangely compelling melody that caused the sizzling vipers to ease their bloodthirsty activities and make way for the teens to pass through. It was safe to say that everyone except the animal lover in general were pretty shocked.

From afar, Chris proceeded to whistle in amazement, watching these events occur from the safe distance behind his flat-screen TV. "Didn't see that coming."

"Makes two of us," Topher agreed.

"Come, team!" Emily exclaimed cheerily, skipping away through the path that the snakes had made. "To victory!"

"I still don't think it's safe," Asia muttered, ever so sneakily going behind Carson's back while everyone hesitantly followed the girl in front of them, just in case.

* * *

***Confessional***  
"Just in case I need a human shield," the mean girl rolled her eyes. "Rather her than me."

* * *

Back at the start, the Coyote finally received the start signal to begin the race, the fifteen-minute penalty bringing them far behind the Road Runners. "We can still catch up to them if we choose a route that's not booby-trapped!" Jason assured, taking the lead for his team. "I think we should go this way!" He pointed.

"Who put you in charge?" Lucas asked. "I say we go this way." He pointed to the opposite direction. The two broke out into an argument.

"Guys!" Mia yelled. The two snapped a head towards her. "We're wasting time. For all we know, the Road Runners are closing in on the finish. No offense Jason, but Lucas has been to prison, he would know his way around dangerous situations." Lucas led the way, Jason sulking in the back.

* * *

***Confessional***

"He would know his way around a dangerous situation? How did end up in prison than?" Jason had his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

The Coyotes ran into their first obstacle, a fallen tree.

"This doesn't even make logical sense." Noel said. "What is a tree doing in a vineyard?"

"It's Total Drama, it doesn't have to make logical sense." Alyona said.

"Okay, so come on everyone, get to lifting." Mia said. They all pushed and lifted at the tree. They finally got around it. Then there was an explosion.

**Road Runners**

Tiger stood blackened.

"Okay, so obviously this is rigged with explosive." AJ said.

"We need to go through this way, all the other ways are blocked off." Nigel said.

"I got this. Explosive's are kinda my thing." Derek walked forward. He looked at the ground. "Okay, so there are patches were the explosive's are placed and if you look at the vines you can trace the wires. So if you just step here." He said taking a step. He continued on saying here with every step. The Road Runner's followed him to the other side. "We should be able to get through without any problems." He smiled. The Coyotes ran up behind them.

"So much for a lead." Ruby said. Asia looked behind her and pushed Tiger back. He tripped one of the explosives, Jeremy grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The explosive's all set off.

"Okay, everyone just go through the vines, we'll deal with whatever comes our way, we'll get through quicker." Briar said. They rushed through the vines. As the smoke cleared the Coyotes smiled.

"They just made this a whole lot easier for us." Amber smiled. They ran through getting through a couple more obstacles.

"Look the finish!" Dante yelled. They ran through and the Road Runners weren't there.

"Yes!" They yelled Chris and Topher stood on the other side.

"I wouldn't count your coyotes before they hatch." Chris said.

"What?" They replied.

"You might want to count your team." Topher said. Mia turned and began to count.

"That's fourteen counting myself." She said. "Where's Frankie?"

"Look out!" Estelle yelled.

And the winner of the elimination challenge, the Road Runners!" Chris said.

"What?" Asia said.

"The Coyotes got here before us." Ivy said.

"Not with a complete team." Topher said.

"Snake! Snake! Snake!" Frankie yelled running through and snake attached to him around the waste. He knocked Chris's hat off, revealing bright pink hair with a patch or so missing. The two teams busted out laughing. Chris picked up his hat in horror and placed in back on his head. "I've been..." Frankie said as he fell to the ground.

"Do something!" Allison yelled.

"He should be fine. The snakes aren't poisoness, much." Chris said.

**Elimination**

"Welcome the elimination ceremony." The team sat around a fire. "We have fifthteen bobble heads of each of the road trippers we have here. A new row will be set up every time someone else goes to place your vote. You will throw the person you want gone into the fire. The person with the least amount of bobble heads at the end will be going home and they will never return. Ever." Chris explained. "Let's begin."

"The following people are safe Mia, Amber, Dante, Mary, Ethan, and Estelle." Chris said tossing them all a marshmallow.

"Lucas, Allison, Jason, Kayla, Dustin, Noel and Dutch. Your also safe." Chris threw them all a marshmallow.

"Frankie, your mishap with snakes costed your team a victory." Frankie shrugged.

"Am I going to get the feeling back in butt anytime soon?" He asked.

"And Alyona, you're just plain rude and nobody really likes you." Chris looked at her.

"Please. Everyone likes me. That's the perks of being popular." She replied.

"Riiight." Chris said.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Alyona." Chris tossed her the marshmallow.

"That's rough, bro." Frankie said. "It was cool getting to meet everyone and I look forward to all of you coming to one of my house parties back in the real world." He said lifting up a hand.

"Bye Frankie." They replied. Some of them stood up and hugged him.

"Alright. Everyone on the bus. Frankie your staying here." Topher walked out with Frankie's luggage.

"Wait so you're just going to leave him out here?" Amber asked. The two host nodded.

"That is so tight, bro! Cali is like the party capital of the world." Frankie smiled.

The buses took off leaving Frankie.

"I almost forgot. Everyone meet Mariah, she'll be part of your team for now." Chris smiled. A girl with dark red hair stood in front of them.

* * *

***Confessional***

"Chris brought me here to stir up the pot with all the little road trippers. Things are about to get real dramatic real fast." Mariah smiled.

* * *

"I'm excited." Chris smiled. "Tune in next for another episode of Total Drama Road Trip!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I picked up a co-author for this chapter Theanimekitty89, so thanks for that! I'm just not sure on how I feel about giving it up. I think I want to keep it. Just change up when people are eliminated and how many are eliminated at a time. Let me know what you think, sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the chapter! What should the next challenge be? Let me know in the reviews!**


	9. Not a chapter

**Hola, everyone! Happy Labor Day! So I know some of you are going to bummed by this news, but I am actually excited! I will not be updating for a while. What? Did she just say that? I did! Why am I excited about this? Well, I will still be writing. When I come back, I will have at least six new chapters for each one of my stories. (For WWC, six episodes per show, not including the pay-per-view.) Que applause. Thank you. Thank you. So if I'm correct that's twenty-four chapters! OMG! That's a lot. But, for this to work, you are going to have to wait until October or November. I know what you are thinking, three months for six chapters? Actually that's really amazing in my opinion. Sorry if this makes you sad, but this is for the better. Seeing as I typically only update on Tuesday's and Saturday's, look for early updates on those days!**

**Here is the update schedule when I return:**

**Tuesday: WWC Defiance, Nexus Diva's**

**Saturday: Total Drama Road Trip, WWC Impulse and possibly a new story that you are more than welcome to check out! **

**So, I bid you a due. I think that's how that saying goes. I will still be writing like I said. If I have promised to Beta Read anything for, you can still send it to me and I will get it to you within that day. If you need someone to talk to, PM! So, ciao my loyal readers! See you soon!**


End file.
